basketsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the statement top posters
Meet top statement posters (posted by adiego at 2009-05-09 05:39:54) In news section, there is rarely a place for statistics, as they are available elsewhere - but not all of them, so this time I'm presenting 10 most active managers in Basketsim based on amount of club statements posted. Statements are sometimes funny, sometimes harsh, sometimes emotional, but always they add something to the game and when you're reading them you get the feeling how your opponents are human with their wishes, motivation and plans. There are 10 users in Basketsim who have posted more than 175 statements so far! And who are they? fibs (Greece) - 319 statements in 721 days Fibs is currently user with most statement in Basketsim. In season 2 he took over fc giannena in 4.20 and after 5 season, club is playing in 2.3 league, surely with a hope to reach top level league in the future. Fibs is a master of shorter and medium lenght statements, in average he posts 13 statements per month. dcoas (Italy) - 315 statements in 886 days Most active poster in Italy is dcoas. His team dionisiaci is based in region Friuli Venezia Giulia and despite of playing in 4th and 5th level league, club made it to the national cup Eight Finals two times! Maybe this season it's time for his club to move to the 3rd level league. Dcoas is master of short statements and his average is 11 per month. anzee (Slovenia) - 269 statements in 878 days Anzee currently holds most statements posted in Slovenia. His average is 9 per month, but lately he posted a bit less, probably due to fact that his team is struggling after making it to the difficult 1. SKL league. However, we can be sure that his Team Power hasn't run out of steam yet and his cup performances in current season proves this. MarkosG (Greece) - 259 statements in 823 days MarkosG is amonst the most dedicated managers in the game. His team ΡΕΘΥΜΝΟ AEGEAN has a long and succesful history - he made it from the bottom of 4th division to nearly top of 2.2. Located on Kriti, his players are fighting for promotion to A1. MarkosG is known for long statements, so posting 10 per month is really something! jernej93 (Slovenia) - 247 statements in 783 days Another active poster from Slovenia also comes from region Bled. In team KK Simple Bled they are currently working with youngsrers only, age average of club players 15.2 reveals that. It's a long term plan, so we can expect more statements from jernej93 in the future. His current average is 10 statements per month. thimios (Greece) - 239 statements in 802 days Manager thimios is another dedicated poster of club statements. His club logo reveals that he is probably a fan of real life basketball team Olympias Papagou. His dream_tim already played in 3rd league in the past and after change of generation it seems like his youngsters are heading back there. Thimios posts 9 statements per month in average. dafnoula (Greece) - 220 statements in 803 days But that's not all from Greece! Love for basketball and passionate approach can also be found on dafnoula's club page. His club logo is also an interesting one :) Dafnoula posts 8 times a month and so far he posted 220 statements in the game. Dafnoula B.C. was involved in one particulary fascinating match this season, in first round of Greek cup they played against very weak opponent and they let them score only 1 point in last quarter of the game! dommaz (Lithuania) - 193 statements in 495 days And when some users posted 200 or more statement in 700 or 800 days, dommaz have posted 193 in only 495 days. This includes some very long statements and gives him an average of 12 statements posted per month. Despite being in Basketsim for less than many other Lithuanian managers, dommaz is also national coch of Lithuania. His team BC Doxus is based in Kaunas and currently he's fighting for 4th place in 3.3 league. PPpit (Poland) - 192 statements in 636 days Top 10 list also includes Polish manager, PPpit, boss of team with a long name, Gorzów Wlkp. White Thunders. His arena also has a long name - Peruns Lightnings Forge Arena. PPpit's statements are perhaps not so long, but his average is respectable 9 postings per month. In this season his team is playing on 3rd level for the first time. Tasos (Greece) - 176 statements in 818 days And 10th place goes... to another Greek club :) Galatsi FC under the leadership of manager Tasos is club that is typically placed between 3rd and 4th league. They won 4th league two times, once 4.19 and once 4.20 division. In this sason they are fighting against relegation from 3.7. Tasos typically issues 7 statement per month. Only one aspect have been covered in this review, total amount of statements. There are also teams who write very humorous statement, however this is not something that can be evaluated. You can always check last few statements in your league and also last few statements for each country. Category:Statements by adiego Category:Statements